12 days until Christmas
by carson34
Summary: Kurt and Jane work on their relationship during the 12 days until Christmas.
1. 12 days until Christmas

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this special storyline for the next 12 days. :) Sometimes these chapters will be short and others will be longer.

Chapter 1

Kurt knew that he needed to find Jane after the fail mission that was supposed to catch Sandstorm. He knew that she was in danger. He ran into the room that he saw blood.

"Come on Jane, tell me where you are." Kurt said as Naz walked into the room.

"She betrayed us all and needs to pay." Naz responded to him.

"No, she did not. She wanted to take them down for the sake of her brother. She would not have done this. If you look there are two people injured and I need to make sure that it's not Jane." Kurt responded to her as he walked past her. He was hurt by Naz's accusation that Jane would do that to them again.

Jane walked into the room that she and her brother were staying in. She was waiting for her brother to wake up and did not know when that would happen. She knew that she needed to be with him but also knew that she needed to find out if her team was okay. She managed to get a hold of a cell phone and dial Kurt's number.

"Please tell me that you are okay." Kurt said to her before saying hi.

"I am fine. I have my brother." She responded to him.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked her. "I need to make sure that you are okay."

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I mentioned on my twitter that some chapters will be short and others will be longer. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. 11 days until Christmas

Author Note: It is time for our second chapter of this storyline. I am super excited for it. It's snowing today so it looks like tomorrow we will have no school. :)

Chapter 2

Kurt knew that he needed to get to her as fast as he could as long as she told him where she is.

"I can't tell you where I am. I am sorry." Jane said to him. "I don't know if Shelbourne is listening. Kurt, there is a mole in the FBI. She told me that."

"What do you mean there is a mole in the FBI?" Kurt asked her. "Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know who it is but I think that it has something to do with the nurse that save me. Kurt, I hope that I get to see you soon." Jane said to him.

"Jane, one day you and I need to talk about us." Kurt responded to her.

"I will be in touch." Jane responded to him.

"Okay." Kurt responded to her. "Bye."

"Bye, by the way, don't tell Naz where I am. I know what you two are doing." Jane responded to him.

"She and I are done. She set us all up for this and we almost lost our family. Not to mention that they used Allie." Kurt responded to her. "Please be safe."

"I will." Jane responded as she hanged up the phone. She knew that Kurt was going to have Patterson track her phone.

Kurt walked into the lab hoping to find Patterson there. He wanted her to track the call that he just got from Jane.

"Where is Patterson?" Kurt asked one of the lab tecs.

"We don't know. We have not seen her at all." the person said to him.

"We need to find her so we can find Jane" Kurt said to him.

"I think that she went to her boyfriend's house." another one said.

"and where is that?" Kurt responded to him as he came walking up to him.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short again but it will get longer. I will see you guys tomorrow for another chapter. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. :)


	3. 10 days until Christmas

Author Note: Hey guys, Happy Thursday. It snowed a lot yesterday! :) I am sure that the oldest one won't have school today. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Jane knew that she needed to figure things out before going to see Kurt or the team. She needed to figure out who can be trust and who could not be. It was more or less that her mother did not tell her who their mole was.

"Jane?" her brother asked for her. She headed into the room.

"Hey, you are awake." Jane said to her brother.

"I am scared that I will never remember who I am." her brother responded to her.

"Don't worry about that. I had the same thing happen to me and you helped me remember who I was. I want you to remember what we were like before things happen bad." Jane responded to her brother sadly.

"You sound like you are missing someone. If I were you then I would go find that person." her brother said to her causing her to smile.

"I would if it was that simple but it's not. Something happen at my work causing me not to trust anyone." Jane responded to him.

"Just go find the person that you want to see and find out if you can trust them. It is the best way to find out who you can trust." her brother responded to her with a smile.

"I think that I might end up doing that." Jane responded to him before leaving the room. She knew that her brother was at the state where she did not want to leave him alone.

"Where are you going?" her brother asked her.

"I am going to go find the person and then I will be right back. Please promise me that you will not go anywhere." Jane responded to her brother.

"I won't." her brother responded to her.

Jane text Kurt to see if they could meet up somewhere and he responded that he was going to find Patterson. Jane hoped that her friend was okay.

Kurt was on the way to find Patterson and he was finally able to find her. He walked into the house with a bunch other agents to find blood in the room.

"Patterson?" Kurt ran through the house as he yelled for her. He hoped that she was okay.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for chapter 4.


	4. 9 days until Christmas

Author Note: Happy Friday everyone! If most of you know that we had a lot of snow on Wednesday afternoon and it did not stopped until Thursday morning. We are bracing for more snow tomorrow and Saturday.

Chapter 4

Kurt finally found Patterson lying on the floor. He check her and notice that she had a gun shot wound.

"We need a bus!" Kurt yelled at the team. He turned his attention back to Patterson. "It's going to be okay."

The bus finally came and took her to a local hospital. Kurt later called Borden to let him know about Patterson as the phone was ringing he knew that they were in his place.

"He's the mole." Kurt thought in his head. He could not believe that he would do that to them. He also knew that Naz had something to do with it. Kurt headed to the hospital to make sure that she is okay to find Jane there.

"Hey, I heard about Patterson. I need to make sure that she is okay." Jane said to him as he wrapped his arms around her to give her comfort. Kurt noticed that Naz came into the room.

"Stay here." Kurt said to Jane as he pulled away from her hug. Kurt pulled Naz out to the hall so he can talk to her. "Why did you not know that there was a mole in the FBI? Do you know why one of my best friends are fighting for her life right now?"

"I am sorry Kurt that she was shot but that was not my fault." Naz responded to him.

"We are no longer working together. We are done. My team will take down Sandstorm and the whole organziation." Kurt revealed to her.

"What about Jane?" Naz asked Kurt. He knew about the deal that CIA made with Naz to keep her safe but if they stop working together how will that work.

"My team and I will protect her." Kurt responded to her.

"You are in love with her, aren't you?" Naz said as she finally open her eyes to what happen between Kurt and Jane before the betrayal.

"That is none of your business about my relationship with Jane." Kurt responded before walking away. He stopped right before walking back into the room. He could not believe that Naz had just confronted him about his feelings for Jane. He had been trying to bury them for a while and now they were coming to light.

Author Note: I will see you tomorrow for chapter 5 :) We had another day of snow and so we are just enjoying the snow day. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	5. 8 days until Christmas

Author Note: It has been a very busy and I can't believe that we have been doing this storyline for the past five days. :) This weekend, I have a very busy writing schedule. I am so thankful for all the reviews that I have gotten on the past four chapters but here is the next chapter. :)

Chapter 5

Kurt walked into the room knowing that he did not want to talk about what happen wth Naz. Jane noticed the change in Kurt's mood so she walked over to give him a hug.

"Hey, she is going to be okay." Jane said to him.

"Jane, it's not about her that I am like this. We will talk later about it." Kurt responded to her.

Patterson's doctor finally came out and revealed that she is going to be okay. Kurt and Jane waited for her to come to her room before going to see her.

""I am glad that she is going to be okay." Jane said to him.

"Yeah me too." Kurt responded to her. He really was not trying to be so cold to her but he did not have time to progess what Naz said to him. In his heart, he knew that she was right that he was in love with Jane but just did not want to admit it to his mind yet.

"Everything okay?" Jane asked him.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I am just thinking." Kurt responded to her. "There is something that we need to talk about our team."

"About the mole?" Jane asked him. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah I do. We are all not going to like it though." Kurt said as he heard Jane's phone vibrate. Jane pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to answer it.

"Hello, Remi. You better come to me to get your brother." Her mother revealed to her on the phone.

"Don't hurt him." Jane said to her mother. Kurt did not know who she was talking to until she hanged up the phone. "I need to go."

"Why?" Kurt asked her.

"It's my mother and she has my brother. I need to go save him." Jane responded to him.

"Jane, I am coming with you along with the FBI team. We will take down this threat right now." Kurt responded to her as he pulled out his phone to order their new mission.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. We have about another week until this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. 7 days until Christmas

Author Note: I ended up writing a big one take storyline and have been taking parts here and then posting them. We have one week until Christmas. Who is excited? I know that I am excited but I am a little biased because my birthday is that week! :) We have six more chapters and then this storyline is finished.

Chapter 6

Jane was super nervous about this plan of Kurt's because it could backfire and cause her to lose her brother.

"Jane, everything is going to be okay." Kurt said to her with a smile.

"How do we know that?" Jane asked her friend.

"Because we will be working as a team." Kurt said before he helped her to the car. He knew that she was nervous abot this but he had faith.

"okay." Jane respond to him.

Kurt ended up driving with Jane and trying to make sure that she is calm before she takes on her mother.

"So are you going to tell me what Naz said that made you upset?" Jane asked him.

"Jane, it did not make me upset. It made me remember some feelings that I have been trying to bury for a while." Kurt responded to her.

"Which was?" Jane asked him.

"Naz said that I still love you and I do. I just don't know what to do about." Kurt responded to her.

"I love you too. Maybe after this we should sit down and talk about this." Jane revealed to him.

"it is good idea." Kurt responded to her as they pulled into the parking lot. Kurt watched her get out of the car and head into the building.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I can't believe that we are in the last seven chapters until Christmas. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. 6 days until Christmas

Author Note: Please don't be mad at me. I know that I was supposed to post daily until Christmas but Life got in the way (More like Winter Break for the kids). It's a good thing that I am only two days late. I am hoping to get chapter 8 up soon.

Chapter 7

Jane walked into the building where her mom was holding her brother. She could hear Kurt talking in the background trying to reassure her. Jane took a deep breath before walking into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked her mother. "Where is my brother?"

"He is in the other room. It seems like you erase his memory." Her mother said to to her.

"I did because I don't want him to remember the betrayal that he did to his sister." She said to her mother.

"To bad because we are not done." she responded to her adoptive daughter.

"Yes, we are done." Jane said as the team rushed in. Kurt and Jane headed into the other room to see if her brother is okay and he was. "Thank God that you are okay."

Jane and Kurt lead her brother out of the room. She was super glad that her brother is okay. Kurt gave her a small kiss before too long.

"I am glad that you guys are okay. I was worried." Kurt responded to her with a smile as her brother was being check out.

"I know. I was worried that I would not see you or our team again. I am so sorry about the past year especially with what happen with Mayfair and the rest of it." Jane said to him

"Jane, relax. I have forgiven you. I love you. I want to be with you." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"I love you too." Jane responded to him before he gave her a small kiss.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I am sorry for the delay. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	8. 5 days until Christmas

Author Note: I know I am a horrible person who was supposed to have this up on Thursday with all the other chapters but we are working on getting ready for Christmas.

Chapter 8

Kurt and Jane took the rest of the day with her brother. Kurt decided that he wanted go and get a tree for them. He hoped that Jane would want to spend Christmas with his family.

"Hey, Do you want to come with me to get a tree?" Kurt asked her.

"Sure." Jane responded to him. "When do you want to go?"

"maybe later today." Kurt responded to her "If you are free."

"Yeah let's do this tonight." Jane responded to him. She just hoped that they did not have to work late.

A few hours later, Kurt was wrapping up the paperwork and getting it filed for the day. Jane was getting ready for their Christmas tree hunting. Jane walked into Kurt's office.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah." Jane said as they headed to go to the elevtor. Jane did not want to admit that she was happy to see where this relationship would go but did not want to admit it just yet. It took over an hour to find the prefect tree. They managed to get it back to his apartement and start setting it up.

"So what are you thinking about?" Kurt asked her.

"Nothing." Jane responded to him.

"Hey, come on and talk to me. I don't want there to be any secrets." Kurt responded to her.

"If I had told you guys about Oscar and their plans, would we be together now?" Jane responded to him. "I know that I hurt you guys so bad and I am sorry about it."

"Jane, I so badly wish that you would have come to me and told me what happen but you didn't. You didn't know who you could trust and I can understand that. I don't know where we would be right now." Kurt responded to her with a smile on the face.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that this chapter is so late. I meant to post it yesterday but life got in the way. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	9. 4 days until Christmas

Author Note: I am working hard to get back up to today's chapter but it doesn't look like that. I need to start working on Chapter 14 and 15 of A secret daughter for Monday. This chapter was supposed to be posted on Wednesday.

Chapter 9

Jane arrived to the safe house to find her brother looking at something. She knew that her brother was starting to remember the life that he had before.

"You took my memories away? Why?" Roman asked her.

"Because I didn't want you to remember what happen the night that you shot our mother and she shot you." Jane responded to him. "Plus if you knew why she shot you then you would be upset."

"Which is why?" Roman asked her

"Because you were protecting me from her." Jane responded to him.

"I need to go." Roman said as he got up. He could not believe what happen. He knew that he started to remember after seeing his mother. He walked out of the house right as Kurt walked into the house.

"Where is he is going?" Kurt asked her.

"I don't know but I want to go find out where he is going." Jane responded to him.

"Jane, just give him some time to think plus I need to talk to you about something." Kurt said to her. He was starting to feel a little nervous about asking her this. He just hoped that she would say yes to it.

"Sure what do you need to ask me?" Jane asked him with a smile.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to celebrate Christmas with Sarah and Sawyer." Kurt responded to her. "Your brother is more than welcome to come along if he would like."

"Of course I would love to celebrate Christmas with you and your family. I just don't want to intrude on your family celebrations. Plus it's my first year with Roman without our mom." Jane responded to him.

"You are not. Plus there is one more thing that I wanted to ask you." Kurt said to her. This is what he was nervous about. "I wanted to know if you would want to go on a date with me. What do you say?"

"I need to think about it." She teased him after she let him sit there for a little bit she decided to tell him. "Of course."

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I finally just had to turn on my music and just start writing to get it done. I hope you have a great night. I still have about two more chapters to catch up on before Christmas day. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. 3 days until Christmas

Author Note: I really don't understand this twelve days until Christmas because we are on chapter 10 but only three days until Christmas so is there 12 chapters or 13 chapters in the 12 days until Christmas. So here is day 3 until Christmas. I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas.

Chapter 10

Jane and Kurt waited until her brother came back. Kurt said goodbye to Jane and her brother. Jane knew that it was hard for her brother to know that he was in charge of killing her.

"Jane, I am so sorry for what happen between us with our mother. I just don't want to be here any more knowing that you were behind me lossing my memory. I thought that you were helping me but it turned out that you weren't." Roman said to her.

"I did it because I thought that it was best. You have to believe me." Jane told her brother.

"Well, I don't. I need to go." Roman responded to his sister.

"Go where?" Jane asked him.

"Naz said that she knew somewhere were I could and start fresh and so that is where I am going to go." Roman responded to his sister.

Jane watched as her brother left the room. She could not believe this was happening again. She never wanted this to happen it. She watched as her brother came back into the room before leaving the house. She pulled her phone to dial Kurt's number.

"hello?" Kurt answered the phone.

"Kurt, I need you." She said to him.

"Okay, I will be right there." Kurt said to her before hanging up. Jane knew that she was going to need to come clean with what she did to her brother.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. I hope to have the next Chapter out before we go to Christmas eve party. I hope you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	11. 2 days until Christmas

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I am trying to get to chapter 12 by tonight before we go to bed so that way you have your Christmas chapter tomorrow.

Chapter 11

Kurt arrived to Jane's house about ten minutes later and knew that something was wrong the minute that he saw her. He felt her wrapped her arms around him.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked her

"No my brother left." Jane responded to him.

"For good? Why?" Kurt responted to her.

"Yes or I think so. He found out that I was behind on taking his memory." Jane responded to him.

"Jane, It's going to be okay. Your brother is going to come back. It might be okay." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

Jane was happy to see that he was there for her when she needed him the most. Kurt was glad to be the one that she reached for. Jane watched as he went to go home. She knew that she needed to finished her Christmas shopping so she decided get ready to go. She was super excited to celebrate it

About an hour later, Jane got all of her Christmas shopping done and headed to wrapped the present.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. The next chapter will feature some major Kurt and Jane scenes. I hope that you wil follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time


	12. Christmas Eve

Author Note: I can't believe that today's Christmas eve. We have a lot of things planned for the next two days. I won't be doing Christmas day chapter. :) Let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline.

Chapter 12

Kurt woke up early that morning knowing that he needed to wrapped Christmas presents. He smiled at the gift that he got Jane and knew that she was going to love it or he hoped that she would love it in turned. He got all the presents wrapped up by the time that Sarah and Sawyer arrived for the weekend.

"Hey, I was about to go get you guys from the airport." Kurt said to his sister and nephew.

"Well, we are already here." Sarah teased her brother.

"So what do we want to do today?" Kurt asked his sister and nephew.

"Just hang out and watch movies before all the stuff we have tomorrow goes on." Sarah responded to her brother as she took her coat off. She noticed Jane's gift. "So what did you get Jane?"

"You will have to wait and find out when she does." Kurt responded to her. He knew that she was not going to be able to keep things a secret from Jane.

Author Note: I know that this is really short but I wanted to get something out for Christmas eve night. I hope that everyone has a wonderful Christmas. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time


End file.
